tnt666fandomcom-20200213-history
Heliotrope
"A courser who gets hunted... well, isn't that funny?" '-Heliotrope'' Heliotrope is the fourth Thing-Thing created and owned by TNT. He is possibly their last Thing-Thing OC. Heliotrope's gamma-class number is unknown, but has high chances to be #144. He was designed to become a "secret agent" of System Corp. and a subject courser, who must track and kill rogue bio-weapons that escaped the laboratories. Eventually, he was rejected due to his criminal activities and classed as another subject to kill. His battle tactics focused on timing, precision and more imporantly: stealth. He would hide somewhere and kill his enemies one by one. Heliotrope is from the Alternative Universe. Life in the Labs '''Birth Heliotrope was created by using an unknown entity's DNA and some bloodstone (heliotrope, the stone) powder. The bloodstone powder resulted him to have color changes, such as blood red eyes, tongue, blush, "natural" black nails... It is also the reason why his personality is very harsh and serious. Experiments Helio was successfully trained. He obeys the System Corp. personnel, do assigned tasks efficiently and is never late to his trainings. The only big problem was his enthusiasm: he was somewhat obsessed to kill. When all his trainings were over, he had to complete an "exam" in order to finally become what he was supposed to be: a courser. The results were positive. After the "exam", he finally was allowed to equip weapons whenever he felt like and was ready to kill fugitive bio-weapons. Subject Courser Many, many rogue fugitive subjects were killed by him. He likes to kill them in the most painful way possible, to entertain himself. System Corp. was somewhat heavily against this, but they knew that what matters is the death of those subjects. He was ready to hunt down Project 154s and 155s when he was about to be banned. Heliotrope was also a secret agent, spying WD Corporations or anything that disturbs System Corp. Banished from System Corp. People had problems with Heliotrope. They complained to System Corp. about his criminal behavior, ruthless attitude and his disrespect towards customers. Because of this, Heliotrope was eventually kicked out of System Corp and classed as another subject to kill. Since then, he became rivals with System Corp. and stopped running after fugitive subjects. Abilities and Traits Abilities: * Excellent at sniping and doing sneak attacks. * Very discreet. He is almost undetectable when moving in the dark. When he runs, it happens that there is no noise coming from his steps at all. * Good at pickpocketing and stealing without being caught. * Can pickpocket an enemy's ammunition or melee weapons. * Can place explosives in someone's inventory and activate them... while they're not looking. * Good precision/ aiming. * Can modify weapons to make them become sniper/stealth focused. (example: add a silencer to quiet down a Bren 10.) * Even if he gets caught, he can still defend himself. * A bit experienced at hacking computers. Weaknesses: * He is protected by an unique weave, but his regeneration speed is slower compared to the original 154. * His arms are the weakest spot. Shooting them will make him less of a threat, making his melee damage weaker and his aiming precision very unaccurate. * Food is a source of distraction. While eating, he won't pay attention to his surroundings. When he sees food, he would stare at it. * When on the need for another Aid-V drug dose, his overall combat efficiency will slightly drop. * Paranoid to get caught, because he is afraid that more will come. * Cannot stand against many enemies at once. Personality Rebellious, ruthless and anti-social. As his job to kill escapee subjects progressed, he began to do criminal activities such as stealing, murdering and usage of illegal drugs. Heliotrope is also somewhat psychopathic, having the urge to kill and torture. He hates meeting new people, but when befriended, he will be very loyal and treat his friend with all possible respect. However, attempting to befriend him might be a challenge since his attitude might not be tolerated. Betrayal is never forgiven and often leads to death. Strangely enough, even if he dislikes socializing, his sexual orientation is bisexual. Heliotrope has the opposite personality of many characters in the TT gang. He likes to pickpocket, steal, lockpick, threaten others and show himself as a dominant person. He dislikes collaborating, being generous and doing "good actions" to others (except people he likes). His patience is short, he can get angry easily. Facts OC Representation Helio represents TNT's impatience when angry, their tendencies to lie and their true rebel side. He can also represent their discretion. Part of his anti-socialism belongs to them. General Facts * Helio is addicted to a drug called Aid-V. The effects are very similar to strength-enhancing and painkiller drugs in real life. It increases damage and resistance, but it is highly addictive. Aid-V can make the consumer sterile for some time. Unfortunately, he must take one dose per day in order to stay stable. When out of it, he will be even more aggressive, have anger issues, become paranoid and sad. It happens that he throws up blood because of the extreme effects. The Aid-V is similar to a chem called ''psycho ''in the ''Fallout ''video game series. * Just like TNT/ Vixsun, he speaks English with a bizarre French accent in the background. The French accent is not too heavy, not too light. *He used to wear a skull Major helmet. The reason why he stopped wearing it is because it's broken, resulting it to have no protection against damage at all. *He likes to eat and drink. Specifically seafood and sodas. Gallery Category:Thing-Thing Related Category:TNT's OCs